1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a pressure plate assembly for a friction clutch, comprising a housing arrangement, which is or can be connected to a flywheel for rotation in common around an axis of rotation; a pressure element, which is connected to the housing arrangement for rotation in common around the axis of rotation and which can shift in the axial direction; and a release spring arrangement, comprising at least one spring element, which acts on the pressure element and is supported against the flywheel after the housing arrangement has been attached to the flywheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
These types of pressure plate assemblies, which can also be designed, for example, as pressure plate assemblies for multi-disk clutches, are usually delivered by the manufacturer in a state in which the pressure plate assembly is not attached to the flywheel or the like. This results in the problem that a release spring arrangement or the individual spring elements of this arrangement which are intended to act between the flywheel and a pressure element forming part of the pressure plate assembly by shifting the pressure element axially during the performance of clutch-disengaging operations can easily fall out of the assembly to be delivered.